


My Already-Standing-In-Quicksand Sexuality Issues

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Background Femslash, Coming Out, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mirage | Elliott Witt Needs a Hug, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Character Death, Sexuality Crisis, Spoilers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: In which Mirage meets Rampart and finds himself opening up to her.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	My Already-Standing-In-Quicksand Sexuality Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, HMS.exe has stopped working...
> 
> I'm sure some people will give Respawn flack for the reveal, but I thought they handled it well. Dropping the bomb casually that Mirage is having sexuality issues fits his personality. He's a motor mouth and incredibly open with people, whether he should be or not. And I still think he has history with Rampart, so of course he'd reveal it to her.
> 
> Wow, they weren't kidding about giving him more backstory. Even if Cryptage doesn't become canon (I honestly want Rampage more now), I hope this storyline continues. I want to learn more about the brain of Elliott Witt.

Mirage found himself lying on a table, bandages covering his waist. How he got them was a tale.

The last few weeks had been...tense, to say the least. Mirage spent his free time spying on Hammond Robotics, trying to figure out their master plan. Why they needed the rocket, why he needed to move the Voyage. None of it made sense.

Anyway, Wraith caught onto this plan. They’d been friends since Octane’s arrival; two outcasts with the same sense of humor. And she thought the whole thing was desperately suicidal. Maybe it was, he honestly didn’t know.

All Mirage knew was someone grabbed him from behind. He’d been spying on the rocket again, nearly dropping his notebook in the scuffle. A few well-placed punches to the ribs and he was out like a light.

The culprit was new girl Rampart. Wraith had apparently asked her to find him. And since Mirage was near the rocket, she made a split-second decision.

“Did you really have to punch me that hard?” He wasn’t as annoyed as he sounded. Rampart rolled her eyes.

“She’s worried about you, mate. We all are.”

“Well, you don’t need to be. I’m fine.” Mirage tried to sit up and pain shot through him. He lay back down on the table. Rampart rose an eyebrow at the whole thing.

“There’s already enough drama going on in this place. Don’t need you committing suicide.”

“What drama has there been since…” He trailed off when her cheeks flushed pink. “What?”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” He nodded. Rampart leaned close to whisper in Mirage’s ear. “A little bird told me Loba and Bangalore had a thing.”

“Really?” He was intrigued at first, then saddened. Mirage’s face fell. “Good for them.”

“You not happy two women are dating?” Rampart sounded like she’d actually punch him in the face.

“Nope. Just thinking about my already-standing-in-quicksand sexuality issues.” When Mirage looked up, he saw a slow smile appear on her face. “I take it you’re okay with that?”

“Of course, mate! Who people shag on their own time is their choice.” Rampart’s eyes glimmered. “And it means I was right.”

“Huh?”

“I saw you visiting the grave of...Crypto, was his name?” She was going to say more but trailed off at Mirage’s facial expression.

“I don’t really talk about it much. Not even to him.” He quietly chuckled. “I loved him so much, and I didn’t know how to say it.”

“He knows.” Rampart placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “No matter what beliefs you hold in that brain of yours, he knows.”

Mirage nodded. Then he pulled Rampart into a tear-stained hug. His shoulders shook with grief and pain.


End file.
